robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat C
Heat C of the New Blood Championship was the third of four heats which determined the finalists of the New Blood Championship, held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on January 22, 2003 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 1, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Round 1 Chopper vs ICU vs Mad Dog Chopper was the slowest of the three off the start, but ICU chose to attack Mad Dog instead. Chopper ran straight into Matilda's flywheel, but surprisingly was comparatively unhurt with the first two blows, until eventually the weapon was heavily buckled by the spinning disc, which also ripped off a side panel in the crossfire. Sluggishly, Chopper escaped. Whilst this was happening, ICU pushed Mad Dog all around the arena, unable to use its axe, until Sir Killalot came in, pushing Mad Dog into its CPZ. Chopper, continuing its poor control, drove onto the flame pit, and appeared to break down. After a brief moment of inactivity, Chopper moved away from the flame pit, whilst ICU pushed Mad Dog into the arena wall. After this, Mad Dog appeared to break down, and was promptly counted out by Refbot, although the new drivers continued to create chaos during this time, with Chopper slamming into the arena wall and ICU almost reversing into the pit. Matilda repeatedly slammed Mad Dog with her flywheel, before Sir Killalot dragged Mad Dog by its weapon onto the flipper. After it was thrown into the air, Sir Killalot picked it up again, and this time put it onto the Drop Zone. This time, an assortment of balls, ranging from bowling to ping-pong was used as the item to be dropped, but they largely missed their target. As Sir Killalot came in for the third time, Sir Killalot's breast plate fell off. Nevertheless, the combined effort of Sir Killalot and ICU pitted the defeated Mad Dog. Qualified: Chopper & ICU Storm 2 vs Revolution 2 vs Direct Action Storm 2 began the fight by slamming into Direct Action, and pushing it into the arena wall, turning it over. Recoiling, Direct Action wandered into the CPZ, where it was cornered in by Mr. Psycho. The House Robot missed with a hammer blow, pounding the arena floor, allowing Direct Action to escape. Revolution 2 attacked Direct Action with its weapon, shaking the robot. Storm 2 continued with its slamming, continuing to single out Direct Action. Direct Action responded with blows of its own with its disc, but this didn't cause any real damage on Storm 2's heavily armoured body. Direct Action pressed the pit release, before Storm 2 returned to slam it again. With a final push, Storm 2 shoved Direct Action towards the pit, almost overshooting and pitting itself. Perhaps missing drive on one wheel, Direct Action turned into the pit, eliminating it. Qualified: Storm 2 & Revolution 2 Round 2 Revolution 2 vs ICU ICU started the battle by using the axe to stop the blades on Revolution 2 spinning, before pushing it into the angle grinders on the side wall. Revolution then spun away, and ran straight into the other arena wall. ICU came back, and pushed Revolution 2 onto the flame pit. Revolution then slammed into the opposite wall, this time dislodging a cog from its chassis. This stopped drive from Revolution 2, allowing ICU to attack with its axe, and drag Revolution 2 into the CPZ, leaving Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal to attack. Dead Metal attacked Revolution 2, whilst ICU attacked Sergeant Bash, hacking the flamethrower almost off its holdings. Refbot counted out Revolution, and, after Dead Metal again attacked the shell, ICU pressed the pit release. First of all however, Revolution 2 was placed onto the floor flipper, being thrown and landing upside down. Revolution 2 was then pushed down the pit, as much as it could be, because it was too large to fit in fully. Winner: ICU Storm 2 vs Chopper Chopper had been fully repaired after the damage sustained in the first round, but was immediately attacked and spun round by Storm 2 as the battle began. Storm 2 then shoved Chopper into an empty CPZ, slamming it into the wall so hard that the impact turned Chopper over, leaving it unable to self-right. Storm 2 then pressed the pit release button, before allowing Refbot to finish counting Chopper out. Shunt dragged Chopper onto the Floor Flipper with his axe, where Chopper was thrown into the air and landed almost on the panel. Chopper was thrown a second time after Shunt repositioned it over the panel, flying across the length of the arena. It was then put onto the flame pit before finally being pitted by Shunt. Winner: Storm 2 Final Storm 2 vs ICU Straight away, Storm 2 collided with ICU, and this collision was enough to knock the aerial from the top of ICU, immobilising it. With only the weapons moving, ICU was defenceless, and Storm 2 gently nudged it toward Refbot. Refbot counted ICU out, and ICU was attacked by the House Robots. Mr. Psycho hammered the front of ICU, whilst Growler grabbed the axe. Mr. Psycho then attacked the rear of ICU with his hammer, before pushing it onto the floor flipper, throwing it into the reach of Mr. Psycho, where it was hammered once more. Growler grabbed one of the self-righting arms, and pushed ICU onto the drop zone, where it was attacked by a collection of balls. Storm 2 pushed the pit release, before Growler grabbed ICU, and pitted it, but that didn't stop Mr Psycho hammering it one last time. Heat Winner: Storm 2 Trivia *Like Heat J of Series 5, every battle in this episode ended with the loser being pitted. **Additionally, there were no judges' decisions, much like Heats D and J of Series 5, and Heat G of Extreme Warriors: Season 2. Category:New Blood Championship category: Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation